Dead Shot
by dearlyfantastical5511
Summary: Katniss Everdeen aka. The Mockingjay, trained deadly assassin and spy, is given a new assignment. Kill Peter "Peeta" Mellark. AU Where Katniss and Peeta are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Gender Swapped. One-shot for now but if you'd like to read more drop a review. Can also be found on my tumblr.


**So, I love HG and Marvel! The other day I found on my tumblr feed. It was along the lines if there was a story about Peeta and Katniss being like Black Widow & Hawkeye but gender swapped. **

**When I read that I like squealed eternally in delight because I would love to read something along those lines but found my joy short lived when unfortunately no one hadn't come upon any. So, I thought I'd give it a shot. **

**As, of right now it's a one shot but if it is to get some interest from people who'd like to read more. I'd love to write more. **

* * *

**Dead Shot**

_The gut wrenching screams that exploded through the paper thin cracked walls, brought Katniss out of her sleep. Her grey eyes dilated to take in the surroundings in her dark room. A loud thump hitting the floor accompanied by a small whimper was just another indicator of her mother's body falling to the ground. _

_"Please." She heard her mother's weak voice plea with her tormentor. _

_"Shut up, BITCH!" He shouted in return._

_A small weak gasp was all Katniss heard in return and in that instant she was up. _

**_Prim. _**

_That was her only thought. Katniss looked around and found her sister wasn't laying in the bed placed a few inches apart from her own. She looked to the door and that's when she realized, Prim must of gone to the bathroom. Not knowingly condemning herself to the hell that was taking place right in their own home. Prim unknowingly went straight into the belly of the beast. _

_"Shit." She whispered._

_ She hadn't been worried about her mother. Why, should she? She would go back to the abusive drug addict boyfriend anyway. Evie, Katniss' drug induced zombified mother, didn't care about her two daughters. That's what Katniss told herself every time Romulus Thread, her mother's lover and abuser, struck Katniss and Evie didn't do a thing to protect her. _

_Why should she? She thought again._

_Katniss was tired of trying to help her mother. When it was clear she didn't want her help. _

_Katniss ran toward the door to see Romulus and a lump in her throat grew in seconds. He was holding a gun down at her mother's trembling body and Prim was slowly walking toward him. _

_"Prim." Katniss whispered hoping to catch her little sister's attention. _

_Prim's head snapped toward Katniss. All she could see was her twelve year old sister looking at her through terrified eyes. She motioned for Prim to come toward her but instead received a defiant shake of her head. _

_"I was wondering when you two would come out." Romulus turned around to look toward Prim._

_His gun was now pointing in her pale skinny face. Prim's eyes landed on the gun and Katniss knew her eyes now mirrored Prim's terrified expression. Katniss felt her blood run cold and her heart stop at the imagine that flooded her vision. _

_Before Katniss could process what she was doing. She was already running toward Romulus. The sound of the gun going off rang in Katniss' ear._

* * *

Katniss flew up and grasped her sheets in between her hands. Feeling the material grounded her; and stopped herself from yelling out in anguish. It was something Katniss did almost every night.

The night terrors weren't just terrors but memories she wishes didn't exist. They weren't the same ones but every night she descended into a hell that only her memories could take her to.

Katniss let her body fall back onto her mattress and a sigh escaped her cracked lips. She felt the sweat from her forehead drip down into her scalp dampening her hair. She let out a exhausted sigh and closed her eyes trying desperately to forget Prim's terrified face.

The ringing of her phone causes Katniss to open her eyes and get out of bed.

"Everdeen."

"I've got a new assignment for you. Meet me at headquarters. Now." Was all her superior Agent Haymitch Abernathy grunted out.

Katniss hated his attitude but was glad he called because she needed to get her mind off her dream; and this was the perfect distraction.

* * *

The doors slid open revealing a sharp dressed blond haired man. His hair might of been slick and he might of looked somewhat put together but Katniss knew better. Haymitch probably already had one drink this morning.

Katniss stood and saluted her superior.

"No need for that." Haymitch rolled his eyes and handed her a manilla folder. "Your assignment."

Katniss took the folder and nodded her head.

"This problem needs to be put down. Discreetly." He said as he pulled out a flask from his suit.

Katniss arched her eyebrow and shook her head. He was going to end up killing himself with the amount of alcohol he consumed.

Katniss opened up the folder to see a candid photo of boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She felt a sudden twinge of sadness for him. For his fate. She wouldn't kill a kid. She'd killed many people but a child was out of the question. She looked up at Agent Abernathy right when he began to speak.

"He was about ten in that photo. He's twenty, now. Don't worry, Sweetheart, we only leave the dangerous ones to you."

Katniss didn't want to think about the kids that some agents might have or might have not killed. So, she looked down at the folder. Katniss cocked her head to the side as she looked at the photo of the young kid, well of the kid he once was.

She pulled out a photo that was behind the first one. It was another candid but this one was of man. He was stocky, built like a bison, and he was blonde. She couldn't make out the guys face behind sunglass and a District Thirteen Rebel's cap. Katniss knew that this was no doubt him.

"That is the most recent photo we have of him. If you can call that crap a photo." Haymitch uttered right before he took another swig from his flask.

Katniss looked back down to the file that accompanied the photos. She started to go over her targets information when Haymitch's raspy voice filled her ears.

"You can read his file on the way to Budapest." She looked up at Agent Haymitch who had interrupted her mental briefing.

_Budapest. Huh?_

"Don't fuck up. Commander Plutarch Heavensbee asked for you personally to take this assignment."

Haymitch motion his hand in the air dismissing Katniss. She bowed slightly and was immediately out the door.

* * *

Katniss pulled out her folder as she sat in Coach on a airline like any other citizen. The minute she stepped out of headquarters, she wasn't Katniss Everdeen, she was Natasha Baron. A ordinary looking citizen on her war to Budapest for a vacation.

She waited for the short, pudgy, balding business man, who was furiously typing angry emails, to shove out of his chair and head toward the bathroom. Once, she knew he was gone. Katniss pulled out the manilla folder and scanned the contents.

"Peter 'Peeta' Mellark." She caught herself whispering his name to herself.

Katniss instantly frowned at what she had just done. She mentally chastised herself and continued looking down at the file. Peeta Mellark was a member of the KGB and according to the file he had been recruited into a program specially for orphaned boys called the Red Room project. He went under the alias Tracker Jacker and was now the top assassin for, Peeta had been linked to the assassination of a very high classified official, Seneca Crane.

Something about this whole file and assignment wasn't sitting well with Katniss. What she found odd was for a man who hadn't let anyone catch him on camera for ten years; was suddenly on the radar of PANEM. She knew trained assassins such as herself wouldn't just show up on the radar. Specifically an agencies such as PANEM, but she couldn't ponder that thought much longer because the sweaty flushed business man was on his way back.

Katniss pushed the folder back in her bag and pulled out her iPad. She pulled out an app game in which she had to match pieces of candy for points. Katniss would never admit that such a simplistic game could grab her attention. She kept telling herself it was all part of her cover.

* * *

**So like I said if anyone would like to read more. Just let me know. I'd love to right more. You can also find it on my tumblr. You can find the link to my tumblr on my profile. Thanks for reading. MUCH LOVE! XOXOX**


End file.
